


See It

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For sparkly_faerie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	See It

**Author's Note:**

> For sparkly_faerie.

Hermione stood at the window, looking down onto the Muggles hurrying along the street. Most were struggling with umbrellas bent on blowing out and staying that way. The wind was harsh and the rain horizontal. She hoped Ron wasn't caught in it.

A sound behind her made her spin. "Oh! You're home."

"Sorry," Ron said, brushing soot from his robes. "Didn't mean to startle you." Satisfied that enough of the dirt had fallen, he stepped over it and put his arms around Hermione's waist.

"How is he?" she asked, leaning into him.

"Doing well. The Healers are all pleased with his progress, they said. He looks ... he looks almost like Harry again."

Hermione sighed, and looped her arms around his neck. "I'm so worried about him. Do you think he'll ever ... I mean -" She trailed off.

Ron tightened his arms around her. "He'll always see it when he closes his eyes. I know I will."

"I thought you see me when you close your eyes," Hermione teased, surrupticiously wiping away a few tears.

"You come after that -- you make me feel okay again."

Hermione kissed him, and Ron counted himself luckier than usual to be alive.


End file.
